Not Quite Perfect
by Strawberrymilkshake
Summary: Draco's cousin Liz comes from America after her fathers death and makes a friend in the youngest Weasley. Draco can't seem to except it and everything goes crazy.
1. A New Student

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

A/N: This is like my first fanfic so I hope it will be good and if anyone has suggestions please tell me I need all the help I can get.

**UPDATE: This is the new, hopefully better written version:) im working on getting things working better and continuing my story.**

Chapter 1:

The new school year had begun. All the first years had been sorted into their respective houses, Peeves had created masses of ruckus, and the students had all settled in for a new year of studies.

But this school year had one change, a new exchange student. All around the Great Hall there were whispered conversations of the new girl sitting with Malfoy. All the boys were drooling over her, after all she did have a model body, long blonde waves of hair and bright blue eyes. That meant all the girls were upset to know they had a whole new brand of competition. The questions and gossip were flowing. Who could she be? Why is she here? Where did she come from? She wasn't here at the sorting why is she here now? What is going on?

Elizabeth Jordan sat next to her cousin chattering away about everything and anything she could remember about what had been going on since Christmas of the last year. They normally saw each other during the summer but since her father died on the last day of school she couldn't go, she was too busy being consoled by random people all summer. She was so glad that she was finally here with her cousin, someone she actually knew, someone who actually cared, even if it came from the worst circumstances.

Draco was listening to his cousin ramble on and on, while trying to eat his breakfast. As usual Pansy was all over him, which didn't help his eating situation.

He shoved Pansy away, "God Pansy let me eat here!"

"Sorry Baby", she cooed in his ear.

"Just leave me alone"

"Fine!", she huffed and turned to begin talking to her best friend Blaise.

Elizabeth leaned closer to Draco, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear, "What is up with her? Anywa-"She was cut off by Dumbledore rising and standing in front of the long teacher's table at the end of the hall.

"As I can tell you have all noticed our new student," Dumbledore gave a nod and wink in her direction, "Her name is Elizabeth Jordan and she has joined us from the United States. Elizabeth will be finishing out her schooling here, at Hogwarts. First we do have one matter to attend to, she must be sorted. Miss Jordan would you kindly make your way up here." he said as he conjured the stool and hat.

Elizabeth got up and nervously walked up to Dumbledore wringing her hands together. She had heard stories from Draco of the sorting hat. It had always seemed like a strange tradition, but she had always wanted to be sorted.

"Please sit here Ms. Jordan" he said pointing to the stool. She sat down and Dumbledore place the hat on her head. She sat nervously and jumped when the hat began talking.

"Hmmm.." said the hat, " you definitely come from the Malfoy side I see, you are cunning but also you are very brave and loyal, where to put you."

"If you wouldn't mind I would like to be with my cousin in Slytherin." she stated somewhat nervous.

"Well if that's what you think then you are in SLYTHERIN" the hat said shouting the last bit.

The Slytherin table erupted in cheers and Elizabeth got as smile from Draco.

After all the excitement the masses began to head for class. Ginny walked in to the silent gloomy dungeon a few minutes early and sat at the desk in the front of the room. Soon after that many other students began to filter in. All the students, besides Ginny were 7th years. Ginny happened to be pretty amazing in potions and Professor Snape had moved her up this year. Harry, Hermione and Ron came in, waved to Ginny and took seats in the back. Last Draco and his cousin came in and Draco sat next to Blaise and Pansy. Elizabeth saw that there was no more room at Draco's table and headed to look for an empty seat.

Professor Snape came out of his office and seeing Elizabeth still not in a seat said with a sneer, "Ms. Malfoy you may take this seat down here next to Ms. Weasley."

She was about to say something to Ginny when Snape cut her off with the lesson. Elizabeth took the best notes she could as potions were not her strong point. She looked at Ginny who was sitting back just listening to the lecture making no attempts at taking notes. At the end of the extremely long class Elizabeth turned to ask Ginny about the class, when Draco walked up.

"We don't talk to Weasley's, let's go Liz." He began to walk off, pulling her by the arm.

"Sorry" she mouthed as she was carried out of the dungon.

As soon as they left the class, Elizabeth tore her arm from Draco's grasp. "What is your problem?"

"What are you talking about?" Draco continued walking.

"The "we don't talk to Weasely's" crap."

"We don't, just know your place."

"And where is my place, Draco?"

"Above the mudbloods and the mudblood lovers, and you should do well to keep away from them. Don't want to be considered one of them." Draco turned and gave Liz a sneer.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing, I am the same glamorous, popular, amazing Draco Malfoy I have always been."

Elizabeth watched him walk away, wondering what had happened to the amazing, kind cousin she had always loved.

A/N: Please Review!


	2. New Friends, New Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

A/N: UPDATED:)

Chapter 2

The week had gone by too quickly and now the homework was starting to pile up. Elizabeth had a paper for both DADA and Potions and she had yet to master the spell in Charms. Everything was piling up so quickly; she knew her Saturday was booked.

She rolled over in the bed, blinking in the bright sunlight that was shining from the window by her large four poster bed. She rolled to the side of the bed and swung her feet over the side slipping on her fuzzy green slippers and went to the mirror. She grabbed a towel and some clothes and headed out to the showers.

She stood in the shower and let the hot water wake her up. She got out and dried her hair with a quick spell. She then quickly got dressed. She was wearing pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a green tank top that hugged her curves perfectly. She used a spell to curls her hip length hair into soft curl and added a black headband. Then she applied some make up and headed back to the room.

When she came in, she looked in Draco's room to find him already gone. Dumbledore had made her and Draco a special separate room to share. There was a common room, two bedrooms and they each had their own bathrooms. She headed into her room, seeing Draco flying in the Quidditch field as she passed the window. She reached under the bed and grabbed some green round toed heels and slipped them on.

She went to the table, grabbed her bag with all her books and headed out of the room toward the library.

As she was heading around a corner, she smacked into something very solid. She dropped all her books and fell to the floor in a very unladylike fashion. As she stood back up, she realized she had ran into a person.

The boy stood and swished his unruly hair out of his eyes revealing bright green orbs. He reached down and grabbed her books and handed them back to Elizabeth. "Here you go . . . "

"Elizabeth, thanks . . . " she said.

"Sure," he said as he walked off down the hall.

"Wow he is a cutie!" she said and clapped a hand over her mouth when she realized it was out loud. He turned to look, blushing and said " Thanks."

She turned and hurried straight toward the library. She opened the door and worked her way between the tables and shelves looking for an empty table. She made it all the way to the back and saw a table with only person whose red hair covered her face.

"Hey do you think I can sit here?" Elizabeth asked.

Ginny snapped up her head with the sound of her voice, moving her hair from her face.

"Um, you do know Malfoy's don't talk to Weasley's right?" she said glaring at Elizabeth.

"About that, I'm really sorry. I don't mind talking to you and to be honest it surprised me that Draco would say something like that, I mean he is normally so nice when he is around me."Elizabeth told Ginny, "Well until lately."

"Nice? Not possible. I don't think Draco has a kind bone in his body. He is such a jerk to everyone. I don't know how anyone could like him. Oh and you can sit here just let me move my stuff." She said as she began to move things around so there was space for her. " I'm Ginny by the way."

"Sweet name, and I am Elizabeth."

"I guess."

They became instant friends, talking and working on their homework. Ginny helped Elizabeth with her Potions and Elizabeth helped Ginny with her DADA paper. They both worked together and what seemed like no time they were done with everything.

"Want to come chill in my room?" Elizabeth said as she was packing up her belongings.

"Sure, just let me drop my stuff by my room first."

"Sounds good."

They stopped by Ginny's private room and dropped her stuff off. Ginny too had a special room given to her by Dumbledore. They headed off to Elizabeth's room. They came to a picture of two dragons, an icy blue dragon and a fiery red one.

"Fire and Ice," Elizabeth said and the portrait swung open leading way into the magnificent room.

"Um . . . maybe this isn't the best idea."

"No, don't worry about Draco he won't be back for ages, he has Quidditch practice," she said as if reading her thoughts.

They walked into the living room that was decorated in fiery colors to the surprise of Ginny who naturally thought it would be green. Ginny followed Elizabeth throughout the other rooms. First they went into the kitchen, and then through Draco's room which was covered in icy blue colors and finally into Elizabeth's room which was decorated with bright greens and blues. Every wall in the room was covered with posters and pictures of American bands and movie stars. Elizabeth pulled of her heels and flopped onto the bed and then Ginny followed suit.

Ginny and Elizabeth hung out listening to some of Elizabeth's favorite bands on her lime green I-pod. "This is one of my favorites, this is Paper Route." Elizabeth said.

"Wait, how can we listen to this isn't this an electronic device?" Ginny questioned.

"Well Dumbledore got it so when I am in here I can use anything electronic. Isn't that awesome, I would die without my music!" Elizabeth grinned. "So today I had the most embarrassing moment ever."

"What happened?" Ginny settled in for the story.

"I was rushing to the library and smacked right into this really cute guy. I fell and dropped all of my books everywhere. I also said "He is such a cutie", out loud, and he heard me. I thought I was going to die."

"Well, who was he?"

"I don't know, I didn't think to ask his name."

"How upsetting, I'm sure you will see him again."

"I hope so."

Draco heard a chorus of giggling coming from Elizabeth's room. He walked into say hi to her and saw Ginny lying next to her on the bed.

"Elizabeth, what is she doing in here?" Draco all but yelled.

"We are just listening to music, gosh Draco, get over it" she said as she pushed Draco from her room and shut the door. Draco stood fuming at the door. He couldn't believe that his cousin would be a mudblood lover. He went to his room and slammed the door.

Ginny was looking worried when Elizabeth turned around. "I should leave shouldn't I?"

"No stay, he with get over it eventually, maybe. Don't worry"

"No I'm going to leave it is getting late anyway I'll talk to you later." She said and grabbed her bag and left.

Elizabeth ran to Draco's room slamming open the door. "Why did you do that? That is my first friend here and you run her out" she yelled.

"Liz we don't mix wi-" he started but was cut off by Elizabeth. "No, I do maybe not you but you never seemed to have issues with people when you came during the summers as you do here. God you're such a jerk!" she said and ran to her room putting a locking charm on the door and blasting the music.

A/N: hope you liked review!


	3. Dresses, Draco and Dances

1Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

A/N: this chapter took forever! I know! Well hope u enjoy anyway. **UPDATED:)**

Chapter 3

Two weeks had passed and Liz still hadn't spoken to Draco. He felt bad that he had made her upset, but really he could care less about the little Weasel. If this is what he had to deal with, getting the silent treatment, so that Liz wouldn't hang around with the rift raft then he would be fine.

Liz had tried to speak with Ginny several times during that time but she seemed to be avoiding her. This made Liz even more upset, because she knew the only reason Ginny was avoiding her was Draco.

It was the first Hogsmeade weekend and even though Liz had no one to hang out with she decided to go anyway since she had never been, unlike the majority of the students. She walked out of the castle and saw a flash of red in the sunlight. It was Ginny.

Liz slipped through the crowd until she was right behind Ginny. She grabbed Ginny by the shoulder. "Hey Gin"

Ginny startled, screamed and tried to run forward but as Liz was holding her shoulder she just fell back onto her butt. Liz leaned over to help her up. "Oh ...hey" Ginny said when she realized who it was. She brushed the dirt off her jeans and kept walking.

"Stop ignoring me Gin, the only reason you are doing this is because of Draco, and you shouldn't."Liz said in a hope to stop her.

"Why?" Ginny said annoyed but keep walking.

"Because, if you stop talking to me then Draco will have won." Liz said quickly.

Ginny finally stopped and turning to Liz,"Look I don't want to come between you guys. I-"

"But you won't." She cut in."Draco is stubborn but who I hang out with is not going to make him stop being my cousin. Don't worry he will just have to deal with it. Please, Gin just let me hang out with you. Don't worry about him I will fix it."

"Okay ... if you're sure."

"I'm positive, so what are we going to do today?"Liz said with a dazzling smile.

"Well," Ginny said as she began to walk again. "I thought it would be fun to have a huge party for Christmas. So I was going to start making plans, and now you can help me. I have already talked to Professor Dumbledore about it and he has okayed it. Now we just have to think of some fun things to do."

"Sounds awesome!"Liz exclaimed.

"Good, well I figured we could go to this little restaurant called Shake It Up, they have the best food and their ice cream is to die for."Gin said.

"Sounds good let's go!"

They worked their way through the crowds of students and turned on to a smaller street past some small clothing stores to the restaurant. The walls were very bright and everything was splattered with different colored paints. Liz was surprised to see that not that many people were there. From Ginny ranting over it the whole way here she expected it to be a hot hangout.

"So, Gin, any reason why hardly any people are here?" Liz said sounding confused.

"Not many people know about, not many students come down this side road."

"Oh."

The waiter seated them and they began to look through the menus. The first half of the menu had a lot of different soups and hamburgers and fries, but the second half of the menu was all desserts Ice cream on warm brownies dripped with fudge and caramel. Chocolate shakes. Strawberry shakes. Tons of different kinds of ice cream like mint chocolate chip, cookie dough, double chocolate and peanut butter chocolate.

Liz and Ginny ended up getting a huge ice cream with brownies and chocolate and caramel to split and chocolate shakes. When they finished what they could eat they began to talk about the party. Ginny pulled out a notebook.

"So I was thinking that a ball wo-"

Liz cut in "Really? Like a ball where you dress up in gowns and get your hair done and like...Wow a ball that is so hot!"

Ginny started speaking again when she finally stopped laughing "Yea, but that is the fun for the girls so I figured we should have something fun for the guys too."

"We should have like some big party with bands and games and dancing and stuff. Maybe we can have two days and the first day like Christmas Eve we can have the party and then on Christmas we can have the ball."

"That sounds good."Gin said. "Do you know any bands we could have come? I know of the Weird Sisters. What else can we do that day?"

"Oh my gosh, I know a ton of bands we can talk to, and we can have tables set up with hot chocolate and other Christmas foods. We could have a singing contest within the school and whoever wins could win a big basket full prizes."Liz said. "And maybe we can like have a kind of auction thing and auction off some of the girls of Hogwarts for a day. That would make it fun for the guys." She said giggling.

"Gosh, this coming together quickly. It's probably better with two heads. Sorry for avoiding you."

"It's ok."

"Well let's see if we can get Zonkos to give us some stuff and we can put candy and maybe a money prize with the basket too."

'Well after that is there anywhere that we could look at dresses. I want to look at some ideas."Liz said.

"Of course."Gin said and they headed off to Zonkos.

Unknown to them Draco had heard all their plans and was furious that he hadn't kept the Weasley from his cousin.

Ginny and Liz were having a great time. Liz was glad that she and Ginny had worked things out. Otherwise, she would have spent her weekend alone again.

Gin and Liz went to several different stores trying to get donations for the basket. Several stores gave them gift certificates to their stores and Zonkos gave them quite a good amount of joke stuff. They had also run into Ginny's brothers Fred and George who said not only would they donate their products, they would be there to be judges.

The last place that the girls headed to was X and O, the dress shop. The girls talked to the manager about the contest. The manager agreed that as long as the girls hung their posters around the school then they would definitely be willing to grant them a large amount of money for the prize.

They decided to try on some dresses to get an idea for the ball. Ginny tried on a bunch of dresses although she knew she never could afford any of them.

They both tried on dresses no one would wear in their right mind. They tried on dresses that made them look like movie stars and dresses that made them look like they should be on a runway rather than a small town in England. They began to tire and decided to try on one last dress and call it quits.

The last dress Ginny tried on she absolutely fell in love with. The dress was copper colored. It had jeweled designs all along the top and down to the waist. It flowed out from the waist and was bunched at certain spots. The back had a small corseted section to it. It looked amazing with her hair and fair skin.

At the same time Liz tried on a dress that was the most amazing dress she had ever seen. It was a deep purple strapless gown. It was fitted until the waist where it flowed out in a big circle. Jewels decorated the waist. The whole thing just looked spectacular with her long hip length blonde locks and her pale silver gray eyes.

"Okay are you ready Gin?" Liz asked somewhat breathless.

"Yea."Gin said with the same tone.

"Ready. One...Two...Three!"

They both stepped out of the dressing room and saw each other.

"Oh my gosh that dress is gorgeous Liz! You have to get that. That is perfect for you." Ginny said excitedly.

"Gin thanks. Wow you dress is amazing, you have to get it. We will be the best looking girls at Hogwarts, not that we weren't before!" She said spinning around and saw Ginny's disappointed face. "What is it Gin?"

"I can't get this dress. I could never afford this." Gin said.

"Don't worry I'll get it." Liz said with a smile.

"No, I can't let you do that. It is too much money."

"Consider it your early Christmas present."

"Are you sure?" Gin said.

"Yes! I'm positive."

"No other presents thought, okay" Ginny said with a strict look on her face.

"Okay, sure whatever you say Gin." she said with a sincere voice but her eyes held a playful glint.

Liz bought the dresses and had them delivered to the school. They stepped out into the cold evening air and began to head back to Hogwarts.

Once there Liz went with Ginny to the Gryffindor common room. They put everything in Ginny's room and headed down stairs to relax. They were sitting on the couch talking to Hermione when the portrait opened and Harry and Ron walked in freshly showered after Quidditch practice.

Liz elbowed Ginny. "That's the boy!"

"What? No way. That's not possible."

"Who is he?"

"Harry Potter."

Ron headed over and sat next to Hermione. Though neither Hermione nor Ron would admit it everyone knew they liked each other and knew it was only a matter of time until they got together.

Harry passed by Ginny saying hi, and sat on Liz's other side.

"Hey... Elizabeth right?"Harry said grinning.

"Yea" Liz said blushing.

"Elizabeth like Malfoy's cousin?"Ron said finally taking his eyes off Hermione's now blushing face.

"Yes, Ron." Ginny said looking at Ron fiercely.

Ron looked at Ginny deciding whether it was worth it. Deciding it wasn't, he leaned back and started talking with Hermione.

Liz and Ginny headed to Ginny's room soon after that. Liz had decided to stay with Ginny for a little while so she wouldn't have to deal with Draco. Ginny luckily had her own room since last year. She had never gotten along with her class members and was in most of the seventh year classes anyway so she asked Dumbledore for her own room. He had said yes, surprising Ginny.

"I can't believe the boy I ran into was Harry Potter."

"I think it's so crazy. I've known Harry forever. He has been best friends with Ron since they got to Hogwarts."

"So, is he great?"

"He is pretty fantastic. I had a crush on him for years." Liz's face changes to a oh no look, "But don't worry he is like my brother."

"Thank goodness."

"You guys would be such a cute couple."

They both squeal and talk more about boys.

The month flew by quickly and soon it was time to announce the festivities to the school. Dumbledore told the school at breakfast at the beginning of November.

"I have some exciting news. Two of your fellow classmates, Ms. Weasley and Ms. Jordan have organized a great number of festivities for the coming Christmas season. I'm sure you all with greatly enjoy yourselves."

The only thing Ginny and Liz had yet to organize was the auction which was to take place in two weeks. Ginny and Liz began asking many girls. Finally at the end of the week they came up with a list of ten girls. The girls were Ginny, Liz, Hermione, Cho Chang, Blaise, Millicent, Pansy, Padma, Pavarti, and Jenna a pretty 5th year from Hufflepuff.

Liz decided to try to stay in Draco's room from now on, plus she wanted to make up with Draco she had missed him the past couple of weeks.

Liz headed down towards her and Draco's private room. She made her way to her bedroom without any sign of Draco. "That's good" she thought "now I have time to think of what to say."

Just as she was about to flop on her bed Draco waltzed in.

"What, are you tired of the filthy mu-"before he could finish Liz already had a hand over his mouth.

"Don't ever call Ginny that!" She said furiously.

Draco pulled her hand away. "I told you we don't mix with them. Look what it does, it turns you soft." he dropped her hand. "They are not worth it. You shouldn't hang around them."

"Draco, why does this matter so much. Your father isn't around to watch your actions anymore and I don't want you watching mine," she screamed. "God why can't you just live your own live and not his? Why can't you be who I know you are? Why Draco? Why?"

"Because I am not who you think I am! This is the real me and it always will be okay."

"Fine!" she yelled. "You are everything Ginny said you were. No matter what she said though I always defended you!" the tears were flowing rapidly down her cheeks and onto her shirt leaving little droplets. "Draco how could I have ever believed in you" and with that she fled from the room.

"God," Draco said "What have I done?"

Liz ran down the corridors, tears soaking her face. She rounded the corner and smacked right into Harry again. She got up and tried to run around him but he caught her by the arm.

"Liz what is wrong?" He asked with his green eyes filled with concern.

She shook her head.

"Is it Draco?"

Her head shot up and she tried to mask the true answer. "No", but her eyes betrayed her.

"If you had asked me, I could have told you he was a git."

Liz gave a small giggle.

"Don't worry come on I'll bring you to Ginny's room and you can tell me all about it." he said as he put his arm around her and guided her along.

They finally got into to the hall to Ginny's room and Liz began to walk toward the portrait when Harry called her.

"Liz!"

"Yes"

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes, thanks Harry"

"And Liz would you go to the ball with me?" he asked much smoother then he had with Cho.

"Sure Harry, I'd love to."

They both turned away grinning and headed off to bed.

A/N: sooo tell me what you think! Review pretty please with sugar on top. And if you want to see what the dresses look like:

i64./albums/h191/Hotredhead/dress3.jpg (Liz's dress)

i64./albums/h191/Hotredhead/dress2.jpg (Ginny's dress)

i64./albums/h191/Hotredhead/dress.jpg (Ginny's dress)


	4. Auction

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

A/N: Hope you like it. Yeah we get to have the auction.

Liz rushed upstairs to Ginny's room. She was so excited she couldn't contain it she had to tell someone. She ran to Ginny's bed and shook her awake.

"Gin! Gin!"

Ginny rolled to face her and said sleepily "Huh. What is it?"

"Wake up!"She said spinning around and plopping down on Ginny's bed.

Ginny sat up and looked at Liz's gleaming face "Why are you so happy? Wait don't tell me does it have to do with Harry?" she said smirking.

Liz vigorously shook her head.

"Well what?" she said.

"Harry asked me, yes me, to the ball!" she said.

"Yes!" Ginny squealed "I knew he would. You guys were both so obvious almost as bad and Ron and Hermione." she said giggling.

They talked until they both feel asleep on Ginny's bed.

The next morning they woke and took showers and got dressed.

Ginny wore a knee length brown skirt, a cream sweater, cream colored boots and a brown crochet hat and gold chain necklace with a heart charm. She left her hair down and but a curling charm to it and swept her bangs to the side.

Liz wore a pair of dark jeans and dark green sweater and a jean jacket. She had silver dangling earrings and a silver necklace with a dragon charm. She pulled half her hair up with a green clip and used a curling charm.

Today was the day of the auction. Both Ginny and Liz were rushing around getting things set up for that afternoon.

Finally everything was set and all the girls were here. All the girls got up on the small stage Gin and Liz had set up.

Gin and Liz stepped forward as the students began to file in. Most of them were boys of course.

"Okay guys, the auction is ready to begin."Gin said.

"Here we go! As each girl comes up you can bid a price and whoever has the highest price wins the day with that girl."

"As you can tell it's fairly simple. Have fun." Gin smiled. "First up is Cho Chang".

The boys bid on this girl and that girl. Rob, a Hufflepuff 7th year got Cho, Crabbe bought Pansy, Goyle got Blaise, Dean got Pavarti, while Semus got her twin Padma, Nott got Millecent, and Neville won a cute 5th year brunette named Jenna.

The only three left were Ginny, Liz and Hermione. Although Ginny as well as Liz and Hermione knew who was going to bid the most on Liz and Hermione, though they would never admit it, Ginny had no idea about herself. Ginny wasn't really interested in any guys at Hogwarts and she was pretty sure the boys felt the same about her.

Hermione went first out of the three and with Harry's help, Ron beat a 4th year Ravenclaw to get Hermione. As she headed towards him Ginny could hear him promising to pay Harry back.

Liz went after Hermione. There was a great amount of bidding. Pretty much all the boys had been fawning over her since she had arrived. Of course Liz insisted that this wasn't true. No one had the determination that Harry did and he got a blushing Liz.

"And last is Ginny!" yelled Liz from the crowd.

A fair amount of bids were placed, but just as they were about to give the win to a small Hufflepuff a bid came from the back.

"20 Gallons" drawled the voice.

"Any other bids?" asked Liz hopefully as she knew that voice well. When none came she was forced to give in. "You win."

"Thank You" Draco said stepping out of the shadows.

"No Way! I'm not letting you bring my sister with you anywhere!" Ron yelled.

"To bad Weasel I paid for it."He snarled.

"Is that what I am ferret face." Ginny gritted. "An it."

"Yes, what else would you be. Your definitely not a girl."

"That's enough Draco." Liz said evenly.

Liz could tell he wanted to give her a piece of his mind but he only said "Well see you tomorrow Weaslette."

"God wasn't this just the worst day ever." Ginny said sulkily.

"Well just think about tomorrow."Liz remarked.

"Not helping."Gin said sighing.

"Let's go have some fun, just you and me, in Hogsmeade tonight to cheer you up." Liz suggested.

"Sounds good."She smiled. "Let's go."

Liz and Ginny hurried to prepare for their night out in Hogsmeade. Liz put on her little black dress and paired it with metallic heels. She found some metallic bangles to match. She made a major change to her hair and headed to meet Ginny.

Ginny, after much debate, decided to wear a deep green halter dress and black heels. She pulled half of her hair into a pony, leaving the rest in all curls down her back.

She grabbed her purse and snuck out of her room and to the quidditch pitch. When she arrived Liz hadn't gotten there yet.

"Hey Gin!" Liz whispered a few moments later from behind Ginny.

Ginny let out a yelp and turned to Liz. Ginny noticed her hair immediately.

"What did you do?" She asked Liz in awe.

"You don't like it do you?" Liz said somewhat disappointed.

"Oh, no not at all. It is beautiful!"

Liz's hair was now only shoulder length and lay in neat waves around her face.

"Good, I'm glad you like it. I've been meaning to cut it for a while, so I thought when better than tonight," she giggled and grabbed Ginny's wrist, "C'mon let's go!"

They made their way to Zonkos and proceeded to the downstairs, which was the newest club spot for Hogwarts students.

Many people were already there and dancing out on the dance floor.

Ginny and Liz got Butterbeers from the bar and sat at a table not far from the dance floor.

They sat for a while talking about Harry. Ginny told her about all the crazy thing Harry and his friends have gotten into. Ginny was so excited for Liz. Harry and her were perfect for each other.

After a while the conversation about Harry had died down. Liz could tell that Ginny's thoughts were drifting to tomorrow. Liz knew that Ginny needed to get that off her mind.

"Come on Gin, let's go dance!" Liz grabbed her wrist and pulled her out onto the dance floor. Ginny immediately brightened and was soon dancing like crazy on the dance floor.

The night flew past and soon the club was closing. Ginny and Liz were worn out. They made their way back to Ginny's room. As soon as they sat down on her bed they were out.

Ginny woke the next morning, and got out of bed and checked her watch. It was 9:45.

"Oh gosh!" Ginny shouted.

"What was that for," Liz yawned out.

"It's 9:45. I was supposed to be at breakfast at 9:30 and so were you!"

"Why would that be?" Liz pulled the blankets over her head.

"Um… let's see maybe because we were auctioned off yesterday!"

"Oh my God! I totally forgot!" Liz jumped from the bed with Ginny at her heels.

They both got ready as quickly as possible and raced to the Great Hall which was empty except for two boys.

Harry and Draco sat glaring at each other. Draco looked somewhat different then he normally did. He had on black pants and green sweater. Harry had on jeans and a black t-shirt. They both looked pretty nice.

"Hey Harry!" Liz said running at him, "Sorry that I was late."

"It's okay. Let's get going, today should be fun. I can't wait." Harry grabbed Liz's hand and pulled her out of the hall, leaving Draco and Ginny alone.

Ginny made her way over to Draco. She stood in silence waiting for anything.

"I'm waiting!" Draco finally stated.

"For what?" Ginny retorted.

"An apology," Draco said as if stating the obvious. "At least Liz still has manners which don't seem to have rubbed off on you."

"An apology? Why would I be apologizing to you?" Ginny knew exactly why, but she didn't feel like giving in that quickly.

"Let's see, maybe for leaving me here with Potter for the last half an hour because you and my dear cousin were late for your deal."

"Ok, and your point is?"

"Apologize Weaselette," he demanded, standing.

"No," she said crossing her arms.

"Fine, Weaselette. I guess you'll just be mine for another half an hour."

"Fine," she said turning, "wait, what, no possible way!"

"I paid for you and I want my time, so let's go," he said strolling out of the hall.

Ginny followed him. They continued for a while and ended up at Draco's room. He said the password and they walked in. Draco plopped as gracefully as Ginny had ever seen onto his leather couch.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Ginny asked genuinely.

"Oh, forgot you were here Weasley."

"Thanks," Ginny said annoyed.

"Let's see, you can clean my room and then make me some lunch. After that I'll think of something."

"Whatever," Ginny mumbled.

Ginny spent the rest of the morning, before lunch, cleaning Liz's room or at least what was left of it. Draco didn't seem to be very messy, so that was good, but Liz certainly was messy. Ginny knew that by now. After Ginny got Draco lunch, she walked over to him.

"What now Ferret-face?"

"Well, how about I go down and get some flying practice."

"We know you need that," Ginny whispered.

"What was that Weaslette," Draco questioned.

"Nothing, nothing, and what am I supposed to do then?"

"Oh, you are going to carry my broom," Draco smugly stated.

Ginny and Draco headed down to the Pitch. As they were leaving the castle, Ginny spotted Ron and Hermione walking toward them.

_Great!_ Ginny thought. _Here comes Ron. I bet Draco can't wait to get him all relied up._

Draco looked around at Ginny carrying his broom, down to his quidditch gear and back up to Ron. "It looks like I'm going to play quidditch."

Ron's face was close to purple, "Why is my sister carrying your broom!"

"Maybe because I paid for her and she is mine," Draco said with a sneer.

"She's not your slave Malfoy!" Hermione burst out.

"It doesn't look like I was talking to you Mudblood," he said with a sneer turning to her.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Ron yelled.

"Oh, don't want me to mess with your girlfriend Weasley."

Hermione blushed. "She isn't my girlfriend, " Ron mumbled.

"Well I think I'm done here. Let's go Weaslette."

They both walked off leaving Ron and Hermione.

Ginny hurried up beside Draco, "Do you enjoy bothering him like that?"

"Yes, I do actually. It is really wonderful." Draco said smirking.

"You really are evil, God!"

"Hand me my broom."

"Whatever, Master," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Good you finally got it. Good job my little weaslette." He said patting her head.

"God, I really can't stand you."

"I'm glad we can agree. Even though I can't stand you, I'm enjoying you being my slave."

"I am not your slave!" She said slapping him.

Draco turned to Ginny his face with a red handprint. He grabbed her wrists. "Don't you ever slap me!" He ground out.

Ginny tried to wrestle her arms from his grip. "Don't ever call me your slave, I am nobody's slave!"

"If that's what you think." He grabbed his broom and flew off leaving Ginny alone.

_I knew this day was going to be bad. _Ginny thought. _Why did he have to pick me?_

After a couple of hours Draco flew back to Ginny, "Let's go to dinner Weaslette." He handed the broom back to Ginny. "Put that in my room first."

"A please would be nice."

"Well apparently, I'm not nice."

Ginny stomped off to Draco's room and muttered the password and walked in. _Gosh he is so terrible!_

Ginny picked up a glass from lunch and threw it at the wall shattering it.

"I might as well make something for him to clean up when he gets back." She said out loud and procceded to break some more things.

She dropped the broom on Draco's bed and ran to dinner. When she got there everyone was at their own house tables since the time with the people auctioned off was suppose to be over.

Ginny walked to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Draco.

"Why hello Weaslette!" Draco smirked.

"Malfoy."

Across the hall Ron sat glaring at Draco.

"Don't worry about it," Ginny mouthed to them.

They still didn't seem happy but they began talking to Hermione instead of glaring at Draco.

Draco and Ginny didn't talk and at the end of dinner, Ginny left as quickly as possible. She went straight to her room, where she found Liz waiting for her

"So was it as horrible as you thought it would be?" Liz asked.

"Yes!" Ginny sighed.

Ginny told Liz about the entire day. She told her everything Draco had said and did.

"I'm really disappointed." Liz solemnly said, "He really was so different around me. He really does have a good side. I know it is there. I wish he showed more people, besides me, that."

"Maybe someday he will," Ginny paused, "Or maybe you will see that, that isn't the real Malfoy."

"Maybe."

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Party!

A/N: Hey guys it's summer and so things should be updated faster. I'm going to Japan so I'll have the long plane ride to write lots of chapters. Here is this one for now. Hope you enjoy. Oh and I really need a beta cuz my other ones kind of quit so if anyone would be so kind let me know. Thanks!

Disclaimer: As I have said before I own nothing but the plot. (Unfortunately lol)

Christmas Eve had crept up on Liz and Ginny. They had been working non-stop on preparing the bands, fun and activities for the night. Ginny and Liz had booked three muggle bands that really were witches and wizards. The three bands, Panic! At the Disco, HelloGoodbye and The Hush Sound were setup on stages around the grounds.

Near each stage there was a small bonfire. Each bonfire had a small table set up with Marshmallow Owls. Set around the bonfires were a random assortment of benches.

Closer to the castle there were food stands. These places served hot chocolate and under Liz's decision hotdogs and hamburgers. Ginny had been apprehensive about the idea, but Liz had made her try each and Ginny fell in love, they were amazing. So of course Ginny agreed,

Ginny thought it would be fun to have games too, so she found a couple of things to do.

Luckily she had convinced Pro. Snape to run the dueling area. Ginny also got Liz to help her with some Muggle games. They got a dunking booth, pie in the face, balloon darts, face painting and go-karts.

They finished the area around eleven. The event wasn't until nine. They marveled at their work. Ginny dropped down under a large tree. Liz soon plopped down right next to her. Ginny was glad Pro. Dumbledore had removed the snow from the grounds for the party. It was still cold, but the removal of the snow made a huge difference.

"Oh crap!" Ginny suddenly said.

Liz jumped, "What was that about?"

"I just realized tomorrow is Christmas."

"Okay and"

"Well I haven't bought anyone's gifts yet."

"Ooo, not good. You are a smart one, aren't you?"

"Thanks," Ginny said smacking Liz in the arm," What am I going to do?" Ginny put her head in her hands.

Liz grabbed Ginny's elbow pulling her up "Come on. Let's go get your presents."

"Where are we going?"

Liz dragged Ginny inside the castle and up to Gryffindor tower. She recited the password and headed in with Ginny behind her. Liz looked around the room. She spotted Harry ran over to him and began whispering furiously to him. As soon as she finished he headed up to the boys dormitory.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked Liz

"Oh, you'll see."

"Why do you taunt me?"

"Oh because I love you." She said pinching Ginny's cheek.

At that moment Harry came bounding down the stairs. He walked over to Ginny and dropped a shiny lump of fabric and a piece of parchment into her arms.

A look of understanding came over her features. "Why didn't I think of this before?"

"You aren't as clever as I am." Liz said with a smirk that could rival Draco's.

"Okay, sure, believe what you want."

"Oh, believe me I will." She said in a sing song voice.

"Thanks Harry." Ginny said and hurried toward the portrait.

"Yea thanks Harry." Liz said and she kissed him and headed out after Ginny giggling.

Harry's face blushed, "No problem." He muttered.

Ginny pulled the cloak over her and Liz's bodies and raced to the secret passage into Hogsmeade. Ginny checked the map making sure that no one was coming in her direction. She tapped the statue murmuring the password and she and Liz jumped in to land in Honeydukes.

As soon as the two landed in the street they stripped of the cloak and began their search for Ginny's presents. The two happily spent their time going from shop to shop.

Ginny found a book on the top ten witches and wizards of the time, for Hermione. She bought Harry a broom kit. For Ron, along with Liz's help, she managed to buy Ron a new broom. Liz had also ordered an i-pod earlier in the month for Ginny to give to her father. Ginny found a huge cookbook for her mother. Other trinkets were purchased for her other brothers, nieces and nephews.

They finished, luckily, in enough to get back before the party started.

They fled back to the Gryffindor Tower and flopped down on the sofas. Harry and Ron came down stairs from the boy's dormitories. Harry sat down next to Liz, discreetly slipping his hand into hers.

"I'm so excited," Liz said. "I can't wait to see what people think about our little party."

"There is nothing little about that party or the preparation it took." Ginny said in a tired voice followed by a yawn.

"Not going to fall asleep before your big bash even starts, are you Gin?" Ron said laughing.

"No," Ginny said crossing her arms over her chest. "You would be tired too if you worked as hard as we did today."

"Well, I'm not that tired," Liz smirked, "Maybe you had some other fun we didn't know about.

Ginny's mouth dropped and Ron's face turned red with anger.

"And what was that Gin?"

"Ron calm down, she is joking." Ginny pointed at Liz, her and Harry where in hysterics.

"Man, you should have seen your face. It was priceless." Harry got out in ragged breaths.

At that moment Professor McGonagall came in. "Okay, everyone may head down for the festivities."

The students rushed out of the portrait hole.

Ginny, Liz, Harry and Ron headed out onto the grounds together. Hermione caught up with them one they had left the castle. Behind them the whole school was flooding out of the castle.

"Oh we are supposed to start this thing off." Liz said suddenly remembering. She grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her up onto a stage.

"Welcome everyone!" boomed Liz's voice into the microphone.

"Tonight we have prepared a lot of fun." Ginny said.

"Oh this sure looks fun." drawled Draco sarcastically.

Ginny and Liz glared in his direction, but continued.

"We have got three bands to perform for you today. They are Panic! At the Disco, Hellogoodbye and The Hush Sound." Liz said in excitement.

"You may not know them yet," Ginny said. "But I know you will love them. We also have a large assortment of activities and games."

"And lat but not least we have three huge bonfires with marshmallow owls." Liz announced.

A look of excitement went around the crowd. Marshmallow owls only needed to be told how to be cooked and they would fly into the fire for the right amount of time and flew back out perfect.

"Oh and don't forget the Masquerade ball tomorrow night. The most disguised wins the prize. So now without further ado, have fun!"

The crowd of students rushed about. Ginny and Liz jumped off the stage. Liz and Harry headed off together as did Ron and Hermione, leaving Ginny alone.

For once she didn't mind everyone leaving. She needed a chance to relax. She sat under a tree, closing her eyes, a light smile playing across her features.

"What do we have here, a little Weaslette all alone. What does no one like you?"

Ginny's smile immediately vanished and her eyes snapped open to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing before her.

"As a matter of fact Malfoy I have plenty of people that like me, unlike you. I just happened to want a break."

"Nice excuse."

"It's not an excuse, Ferret Face!"

"Whatever Weaslette." Draco sneered.

"Why are you bothering me? Don't you have something better to do?"

"Of course I do. Most things are better than you, but I enjoy interrupting your alone time."

"Good, well have fun with that." Ginny leaned back against the tree shutting her eyes.

Ginny opened her eyes a few seconds later to find her self alone again. "Well that was easy." She thought. "Ignoring him actually worked. I didn't see him as someone who gave up so easily."

Ginny had almost fallen asleep when cold water streamed over her head. She sputtered and stood up knocking her head on a metal bucket.

"Malfoy!" Ginny screeched.

Draco came strutting from behind the tree. As soon as he saw Ginny with her hair plastered to her face and her clothes a sopping mess, he began to laugh.

"This is not funny! You are such a jerk." She cast a drying charm on herself but her hair was then a frizzy mess.

"Look at my hair now it's a mess."

"Other times your hair looks nice?" Draco questioned.

"Gosh I can't deal with you. There is no way Liz is right."

"What?"

"Liz said you have a good side. Ha! She is so funny sometimes. I feel bad for her; she cares about you so much. I don't see anything to care about. All I see is a slimy git!"

"Liz cares about me?" Draco said under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." he said and turned and walked off.

"Was it something I said?" Gin giggled and headed off to find her friends.

She located Liz near the stage where Panic! At the Disco was performing. Liz was jumping up and down shouting out the songs at the top of her lungs. Harry stood beside her smiling and laughing at Liz's antics.

Ginny came up beside Harry and Liz. "Hey Liz." She said.

"Hey! This is so much fun!"

"Yeah, I think I am going to go back to my room."

"Okay, I think I am going to go with you I am kind of tired." She turned to Harry, "Do you want to come with us?"

"No you guys go ahead."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

Ginny and Liz headed up to their room. They entered the room and changed into their pajamas.

Ginny was sitting on her bed when Liz came out of the bathroom.

"So what did you do at the party? I didn't see you, and what happened to your hair?" Liz said to Ginny.

"Oh well I had Malfoy dump water on my head. Then I yelled at him telling him that I didn't understand what about him you could care about and then he kind of walked off.

"Oh"

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, let's go to bed we have a big day tomorrow."

"Yea let's"

They lay down and were asleep immediately. Well Ginny was. Liz stayed up thinking of Draco's reaction to the fact that she cared about him.


End file.
